Stargazing
by hoshi-myuu
Summary: When Jigglypuff goes out to go stargazing, she may get more than she anticipated. OneShot, Meta Knight x Jigglypuff.


_Now, you're probably wondering why I am doing this when I should be working on Brawl Chronicles. Well, I have Writer's Block, and I needed to put my mind on something else, so I plugged in my USB Key, and found this story, unfinished. I just finished it, so I thought "why not share it?"_

_Get ready for some shippy stuff!_

**

* * *

**********

Stargazing

Jigglypuff walked out the door of the Brawl Mansion, and sat down on one of the marble benches in the courtyard. She looked up at the sky. A clear, cloudless night. She smiled.

"Perfect!" she squealed.

She took off the pink bag with music notes on it that was slung onto her shoulder. Inside were a tripod, a telescope, and a notepad and pencil. She mounted the telescope on the tripod, adjusted the knobs on the tripod to keep it still, took out the notepad, and peeked through the lens of the telescope. All she saw was black.

She stared at the telescope puzzlingly. She did everything right, why couldn't she see anything?

Her thought was interrupted by the sound of armor clanking together softly. She didn't even have to look up to know that it was Meta Knight walking towards her.

"Good evening Jigglypuff" Meta Knight said.

"'Evening Meta" Jigglypuff murmured, not even looking up at him.

"May I ask what you're doing?"

"I'm trying to stargaze, but this telescope hates me"

"Somehow, I don't think that inanimate objects have feelings"

"Oh shush, you know what I mean."

Meta Knight smiled. Poking fun at Jigglypuff could be pretty fun to do, especially when she got annoyed.

"What exactly is wrong with it?" Meta Knight asked.

"I can't see anything! See?" Jigglypuff asked, pointing at the eyepiece.

Meta Knight looked inside. He couldn't see anything either. He walked around to the front of the telescope, and softly started laughing.

"What? What is it?"

His laughing slowly got louder.

"What? What's so funny? WHAT?!"

"The lens cap is on"

Jigglypuff's eyes suddenly got huge, and her jaw dropped. Meta Knight took off the lens cap and handed it to her.

"You should really check for these things, you know."

Jigglypuff turned a deep red and scowled. She didn't like being embarrassed, even if it was in front of Meta Knight - her roommate and friend.

"Oh _thanks_" Jigglypuff said, in a sarcastic voice.

She looked into the eyepiece again, and gasped.

"What? What is it?" Meta Knight asked.

"The stars…they're… gorgeous"

Meta Knight had to agree with this. He looked up at the stars. They twinkled softly in the sky.

Then, he turned around and looked at Jigglypuff. Her emerald eyes were sparkling, and the moonlight softly glowed on her face.

As Meta Knight looked at Jigglypuff, his eyes turned a light green. Indeed, she was very beautiful. After spending the last few months with her as a roommate, he had grown… attached to her. He would do anything to protect her.

As Jigglypuff looked into the telescope, she saw a star she shined so much brighter then the rest. She decided to ask Meta Knight what it was.

"Hey, Meta, what is this star here?"

Meta Knight looked into the telescope. He knew this star well.

"That would be the home planet of Kirby, King Dedede and I – Popstar"

"It's beautiful"

"Yes, it is, isn't it?"

Jigglypuff turned to Meta Knight, who was staring at her. She smiled

Meta Knight was such a great person to have as a friend. Sure, he came on as cold and uncaring to others, but Jigglypuff got to know him as the warm, caring person she knew he was. There was only one small barrier between their friendships. Jigglypuff still didn't know what was under his mask. The mystery of what was underneath his mask made her… drawn to him, in a way.

She walked towards him.

"Meta Knight, if you don't mind me asking…"

"You want to know what's under my mask, don't you"

"How did you know?"

"You're not the first"

"Well, may I see?"

Meta Knight pondered for a moment. Should he really do this?

Then, he just thought "why not"

Meta Knight reached for his mask, and took it off. What was underneath made Jigglypuff gasp for a moment. Under his mask, Meta Knight was a blue Kirby, with white eyes and rosy cheeks.

"Wow…"

"Now do you see why I don't take my mask off in front of people?"

"Yes, but I don't know why you're ashamed. There is nothing to be ashamed about. Why do you wear it, anyway?"

"To form respect, I suppose."

"Well, mask or not, you're still the same Meta Knight I know… and love"

"Did you just say-"

Meta Knight was cut off in the middle of his sentence, as Jigglypuff had leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. He let go of his mask and let it drop to the floor. His eyes shot open in pleasure and shock, and he blushed for a moment, until he decided to enjoy it. He pulled Jigglypuff closer to him, and kissed her more passionately.

When Jigglypuff pulled away, she blushed. She didn't expect Meta Knight to accept the kiss.

"In response to that," Meta Knight said, smiling. "I love you too, Jigglypuff"

Jigglypuff smiled her biggest smile as Meta Knight pulled her closer to him for another kiss, under the moon and stars' gentle glow.

* * *

_Was that shippy enough for ya? I absolutley LOVE this pairing, so I had to make it good :)  
Please R&R!_

_Until next time, dear readers!_


End file.
